1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of apparatus and methods of testing utilizing over-the-counter testing kits for self-detection similar in construction to the devices described in Frederick C. Mennon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,670 granted July 20, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,113 granted Oct. 19, 1982.
This invention, more specifically, is in the field of diagnostic testing of occult blood based upon the occurrence of the peroxidase enzyme which is used with 3,3',5,5'-tetramethylbenzidine, hereinafter called TMB, as a sensitive non-toxic substitute for benzidine or o-tolidine in an apparatus of the type in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,670 and 4,355,113 comprising an ampoule of hydrogen peroxide in a tube, a pledget impregnated with this sensitive substance and pre-coated with a special water-soluble film-forming hydroxyethylcellulose to provide a test in the cap of the apparatus instead of on the microscope slide which is ordinarily used in the hydrogen peroxide testing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art